twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alice Mary Brandon Cullen/New Moon Book Quotes
What was so great about mortality? Being a vampire didn’t look like such a terrible thing—not the way the Cullens did it, anyway. Chapter 1, p.10 Edward and I had been together too long now to be an object of gossip anymore. Chapter 1, p.12 It was easy to see where his inspiration came from—but Edward’s look wasn’t something that could be achieved through imitation. Chapter 1, p.12 Attention is never a good thing, as any other accident-prone klutz would agree. No one wants a spotlight when they’re likely to fall on their face. Chapter 1, p.12 Money meant next to nothing to Edward or the rest of the Cullens. It was just something that accumulated when you had unlimited time on your hands and a sister who had an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market. Chapter 1, p.13 Sometimes it bothered Edward how very comfortable I was with being close to him. He thought he was hazardous to my health—an opinion I rejected vehemently whenever he voiced it. Chapter 1, p.14 You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car. Chapter 1, p.15 I was hardly ever bad-tempered with Edward, and my tone made him press his lips together to keep from smiling. Chapter 1, p.15 Edward had drawn many careful lines for our physical relationship, with the intent being to keep me alive. Though I respected the need for maintaining a safe distance between my skin and his razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth, I tended to forget about trivial things like that when he was kissing me. Chapter 1, p.16 What is a Volturi? Chapter 1, p.19 Anyway, you don’t irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do. Chapter 1, p.20 No matter what might ever happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself! Chapter 1, p.20 I’ll never put you in danger again, so it’s a moot point. Chapter 1, p.20 Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don’t be too difficult tonight. They’re all very excited. Chapter 1, p.23 Emmett, Edward’s playful bear of a brother, I did miss. He was in many ways just like the big brother I’d always wanted… only much, much more terrifying. Chapter 1, p.24 Sorry about this, Bella. We couldn’t rein Alice in. Chapter 1, p.26 You haven’t changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always. Chapter 1, p.26 I have to step out for a second. Don’t do anything funny while I’m gone. Chapter 1, p.26 Alice was always one step ahead of me. Chapter 1, p.27 Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm — into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. Chapter 1, p.29 Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here? Chapter 2, p.31 Edward stood over me, still protective, still not breathing. Chapter 2, p.32 You don’t need to be a hero. Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air. Chapter 2, p.32 Why are you so masochistic? Chapter 2, p.32 Well, that’s everyone. I can clear a room, at least. Chapter 2, p.33 What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It’s pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people’s lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times. Chapter 2, p.34 You try very hard to make up for something that was never your fault. What I mean is, it’s not like you asked for this. You didn’t choose this kind of life, and yet you have to work so hard to be good. Chapter 2, p.35 Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given. Chapter 2, p.35 So I didn’t agree with my father’s particular brand of faith. But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or the other. Not even the reflection in the mirror. Chapter 2, p.36 I’m sure all this sounds a little bizarre, coming from a vampire. But I’m hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It’s a long shot, I’ll admit. By all accounts, we’re damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we’ll get some measure of credit for trying. Chapter 2, p.36 I couldn’t imagine anyone, deity included, who wouldn’t be impressed by Carlisle. Besides, the only kind of heaven I could appreciate would have to include Edward. Chapter 2, p.37 I look at my… son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him—and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward? Chapter 2, p.37 If you believed as he did. Could you take away his soul? Chapter 2, p.37 If he’d asked me whether I would risk my soul for Edward, the reply would be obvious. But would I risk Edward’s soul? I pursed my lips unhappily. That wasn’t a fair exchange. Chapter 2, p.38 I think, in most other ways, that I’ve done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I can’t decide. Chapter 2, p.38 That was a hard time to pretend—there was so much work to be done, and I had no need of rest. How I hated to go back to my house, to hide in the dark and pretend to sleep while so many were dying. Chapter 2, p.39 I’ve never been sorry that I saved Edward. Chapter 2, p.41 His face was smooth, unreadable, but there was something wrong with his eyes — something he was trying very hard to hide. I felt a spasm of unease in my stomach. Chapter 2, p.41 Tonight is exactly the kind of thing that he fears the most. You being put in danger, because of what we are. Chapter 2, p.42 Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I’ve had. Chapter 2, p.42 Charlie was never surprised to see me bandaged. Chapter 2, p.43 Tell me you forgive me. Chapter 2, p.44 Bella, you gave yourself a paper cut — that hardly deserves the death penalty. Chapter 2, p.44 Don’t try to take any of this on yourself, Bella. It will only make me more disgusted with myself. Chapter 2, p.45 How the hell did Mike Newton end up in this conversation? Chapter 2, p.45 I’d rather die than be with anyone but you. Chapter 2, p.45 Don’t be melodramatic, please. Chapter 2, p.45 You can’t have it both ways—either you want people to ignore your birthday or you don’t. One or the other. Chapter 2, p.45 He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and then he disappeared into the darkness. Chapter 2, p.46 His voice was sad. He was wallowing. Chapter 2, p.47 It’s beautiful, Edward. You couldn’t have given me anything I would love more. I can’t believe it. Chapter 2, p.49 Charlie wasn’t exactly aware that Edward frequently stayed over. In fact, he would have a stroke if that fact were brought to his attention. But I didn’t feel too guilty for deceiving him It wasn’t as if we were up to anything he wouldn’t want me to be up to. Edward and his rules… Chapter 2, p.49 You’re greedy tonight. Chapter 2, p.51 You’re overestimating my self-control. Chapter 2, p.52 Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body? Chapter 2, p.52 I was halfway asleep, maybe more, when I realized what his kiss had reminded me of: last spring, when he’d had to leave me to throw James off my trail, Edward had kissed me goodbye, not knowing when—or if—we would see each other again. This kiss had the same almost painful edge for some reason I couldn’t imagine. Chapter 2, p.52 Category:Blog posts